millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2002-2003 season)
This is the third season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (14th September 2002) - Children Special Karina Kashinskaya (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Anton Lupanov (32,000 rubles - lost on 250,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (21st September 2002) * Episode 3 (23rd September 2002) Olga Vasilyeva (4,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 4 (28th September 2002) Olga Vasilyeva (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Olga Krasilnikova (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Alexander Tairov (250,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (30th September 2002) Valentina Bugrim (?) Alexander Abramenko (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (5th October 2002) Pavel Kalinin (16,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (7th October 2002) * Episode 8 (14th October 2002) * Episode 9 (19th October 2002) * Episode 10 (21st October 2002) * Episode 11 (26th October 2002) * Episode 12 (28th October 2002) Sergey Kazanin (250,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (2nd November 2002) Marina Yakhyayeva (16,000 rubles) Alexey Lazarenko (250,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 14 (4th November 2002) Alexey Lazarenko (250,000 rubles) Olga Krayushkina (500,000 rubles) Yelena Ostanina (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 15 (8th November 2002) Yelena Ostanina (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (11th November 2002) * Episode 17 (16th November 2002) * Episode 18 (25th November 2002) * Episode 19 (30th November 2002) * Episode 20 (2nd December 2002) Oleg Pavlovich (32,000 rubles - lost on 500,000 rubles) Sergey Kargopoltsev (64,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 21 (7th December 2002) Sergey Kargopoltsev (125,000 rubles) Mikhail ? (?) * Episode 22 (9th December 2002) Karina Pliyeva (?) Yelena Mozhayeva (?) * Episode 23 (15th December 2002) * Episode 24 (21st December 2002) * Episode 25 (23rd December 2002) Yelena Finogeyeva (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Anna Bolshova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Olga Budina (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (28th December 2002) - Couples Special Alexander Schirwindt and Mikhail Schirwindt (125,000 rubles) Larisa Golubkina and Mariya Golubkina (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Natalya Tenyakova and Darya Yurskaya (64,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (4th January 2003) * Episode 28 (11th January 2003) * Episode 29 (14th January 2003) Alexander ? (?) * Episode 30 (18th January 2003) - Couples Special Tatyana and Yury Kotlovenko (64,000 rubles) Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh (1,000,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (20th January 2003) * Episode 32 (25th January 2003) Robert Zagitov and Nasra Miari (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Igor Mileshkevich and Natalya Mileshkevich (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (27th January 2003) * Episode 34 (1st February 2003) * Episode 35 (3rd February 2003) Vladislav Mladykin (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) * Episode 36 (8th February 2003) * Episode 37 (10th February 2003) * Episode 38 (15th February 2003) * Episode 39 (17th February 2003) Antonina Svetlichnaya (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Ildar Gizzatullin (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Sergey Treshchyov (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 40 (22nd February 2003) Sergey Treshchyov (?,000 rubles) * Episode 41 (25th February 2003) * Episode 42 (1st March 2003) * Episode 43 (3rd March 2003) Vladimir Pyatetsky (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) * Episode 44 (9th March 2003) - Mother's Day Special Yekaterina Andreyeva (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Yelena Malysheva (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) * Episode 45 (10th March 2003) * Episode 46 (15th March 2003) * Episode 47 (17th March 2003) * Episode 48 (22nd March 2003) * Episode 49 (24th March 2003) Olga Aydarova (125,000 rubles) * Episode 50 (29th March 2003) * Episode 51 (31st March 2003) * Episode 52 (5th April 2003) * Episode 53 (7th April 2003) Sergey Kats (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) * Episode 54 (12th April 2003) Yelena Gritsay (?) Alexander Zhitenev (?) Svetlana Bespalova (?) * Episode 55 (14th April 2003) Polina Boytsova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Vyacheslav Serebryannikov (?) Lyudmila Klyuyeva (?) Pyotr Martyushev (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 56 (19th April 2003) Pyotr Martyushev (4,000 rubles) * Episode 57 (21st April 2003) * Episode 58 (26th April 2003) Yevgeny Balykin (16,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 59 (28th April 2003) Yevgeny Balykin (250,000 rubles) Yelena Veselova (16,000 rubles) * Episode 60 (3rd May 2003) - May Day Special * Episode 61 (5th May 2003) Anton Komolov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Viktor Tatarsky (64,000 rubles) * Episode 62 (10th May 2003) * Episode 63 (12th May 2003) * Episode 64 (17th May 2003) * Episode 65 (19th May 2003) Alexey Korobkov (16,000 rubles) * Episode 66 (24th May 2003) * Episode 67 (26th May 2003) * Episode 68 (31st May 2003) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Boyarsky (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Alexander Lykov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 69 (2nd June 2003) - Children Protection Day Special * Episode 70 (7th June 2003) * Episode 71 (9th June 2003) * Episode 72 (14th June 2003) * Episode 73 (16th June 2003) * Episode 74 (20th June 2003) Zlata Vakulenko (300 rubles, continued) * Episode 75 (23rd June 2003) Zlata Vakulenko (8,000 rubles) Alexander Buslaev (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Oksana Lazeeva (200 rubles, continued) * Episode 76 (28th June 2003) Oksana Lazeeva (16,000 rubles) Yelena Sukhotina (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 77 (5th July 2003) Yelena Zyryanova (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Yury Moiseev (32,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 78 (12th July 2003) Yury Moiseev (,000 rubles) ? Olga Andreeva Natalya Odnoralenko (continued, but passed FFF) * Episode 79 (19th July 2003) Natalya Odnoralenko (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) * Episode 80 (26th July 2003) Trivia * In this season second time Top Prize was won. Also was Top Prize walker. * On December 23, 2002 Mariya Kiseleva (Slaboye Zveno's host'') was host, having exchanged places with Maxim Galkin (he was host ''Slaboye Zveno). * 1st, 26th, 30th, 44th, 60th, 68th, 69th is the special episodes. Sources * List of Season 3 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles